the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Vorkken
Vorkken Ohgee, known to the humans as Prince Vorkken was a major character in The Wonderful 101. Originally a prince from the comet, Rhullo, Vorkken now roamed the galaxy, recruiting warriors into his pirate team, the Guyzoch. He started out as an antagonist and Antihero (Wonder Red's rival), but by the end of the game, he became a protagonist. His Unify Morph ability was "Unify Boomerang" which created a giant bladed boomerang that could even be ridden on while it sliced through multiple targets twice with each throw. Personality and traits An alien from the Rhullo comet, Prince Vorkken was an outlaw who formed the powerful, 100-member strong Guyzoch Space Pirate band and now served as their leader. Although in the past he was famed for his wisdom and kindness, he eventually began to blatantly disregard the existence of others and care only about increasing his own power. Ever since the day that the GEATHJERK slaughtered his people and destroyed his home, his life consisted of traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers whom he overpowered and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces. Once, he did so in the hopes of avenging Rhullo, but over time, he lost sight of his old goals and became obsessed with accumulating power for it's own sake (Which may have been exacerbated further by GEATHJERK brainwashing). Vorkken had an exceptional understanding of the battlefield which was a trait that he seemingly exhibited since birth. His Vanzen Suit, made by the most talented scientists on Rhullo enabled him to execute techniques equal to or possibly superior to the Unite Morph: The Unify Morph. The Unify Morphs could be even further strengthened by installing complex, high-tech Unify Morph data in the high density holographic memory of V-Star, the autonomous information robot always by Vorkken’s side. His preferred Unify Morph was the Unify Boomerang, a potent energy boomerang that could hit enemies from afar and damage them again as it returned to him. Prince Vorkken was constantly observing the Wonderful Ones from the shadows with the intent to have the Wonderful Ones “bow to him" and recruit them into his band, whether they want to or not. Vorkken's initial running gag was that he mispronounced some terms from Earth without even noticing it such as naming the planet "Dearth" instead of "Earth" and calling Wonder-Red "Blunder-Red". In a running gag, when Wonder-Pink, especially Wonder-Yellow White and Black met Vorkken for the first time (And Red through Green's second battle with him), Pink became infatuated with Vorkken and dubbed him "Vorkkie" in a "cutesy" and silly way. This one-sided attraction continued throughout the events of the game, although Vorkken himself did not appear to notice or acknowledge her crush on him. History Born from a wealthy family, Vorkken was a stalwart and gentle prince of the comet, Rhullo who was praised by numerous of civilians including his younger sister, Immorta. Ten years later, the GEATHJERK Federation invaded Rhullo as Vorkken, Immorta and their group prepared for battle. Unfortunately, GEATHJERK became victorious, slaughtering everyone in Rhullo including his parents and his romantic interest. Vorkken sent Immorta to the escape pod for safety until their home planet was blown apart by GEATHJERK. The invading armada planted the nano-bioweapon called Vaaiki released by Gimme inside Vorkken's body by using his revenge to brainwash him. As many years passed, the brainwashed Vorkken traveled across space in search of recruits like Chewgi to build strength for his revenge. Before long, he showed himself in front of the Wonderful Ones, aboard his ship called"The Meizerr" and he challenged them (Mostly Wonder-Red) to a duel to show them his strength. Unlike the Wonderful 100, he used an ability called "Unify Morph", but acted the same when Wonder-Red's Unite Hand and Vorkken's Unify Hand collided. While this and two following duels proved to be inconclusive, he was defeated in their fourth fight by the Wonderful Ones with the help of his sister, Immorta who revealed that the only way to subdue Vorkken was to remove him from his ship which constantly recharged his entire team's energy. Using that knowledge, he was finally defeated and it was revealed that the GEATHJERK used his desire for vengeance to use him as their puppet. After they saved him from Vaaiki, Vorkken pledged himself and his band to assisting the Wonderful Ones to atone for his mistakes. At the end of the game, Vorkken once again redeemed himself by saving the Wonderful Ones and Chewgi on their way to fight Jergingha. After this point in the game, he could be used in combat normally. After the defeat of Jergingha, Vorkken departed from Earth to help restore peace to the worlds that he destroyed, but not before thanking the Wonderful Ones for putting him back on the right track and promising to tell the galaxy about what he learned from his experiences on Earth. Trivia *Prince Vorkken strongly parallels Wonder-Red, continuing Platinum's tradition of doppelgängers of the main character. *If the player dies as Pink when fighting Vorkken, she will yell "VORKIIIIIIIIEEEE!!" rather than her usual death shriek. Also, on occasion, when Pink receives damage, she will call out, "Why, Vorkkie?" and "More, Vorkkie!" reveal doesn't have anything on this.]] *Vorkken's "damaged" model reveals that he wears no undergarments. *Vorkken is the most commonly-fought boss in the game, being battled a total of four''' 'times. (Five if you count Teio-Form as a seperate battle, six if you count Operation 101.) *Vorkken is the only boss character for which his bottle cap got for his defeat doesn't show his face on a grave (that's because he doesn't die). It shows him with a white flag instead. *Vorkken's line which begins with "Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy as-" is lifted verbatim from ''The Empire Strikes Back. *In a Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance gag, Vorkken's Meizerr smashes through an Envan during the escape from Jergingha, holding the Envan's power cell in its jaws, which it promptly crushes, just like Raiden does when he performs a Zandatsu. **Prince Vorkken's voice actor, Quinton Flynn, also voices Raiden from the Metal Gear Series. ** Vorkken also serves a role similar to that of Jetstream Sam, who served as a rival to Raiden, having the exact same swordfighting skills with additional abilities. Vorkken is similar because he both serves as a rival to the Wonderful 100 and uses all of the Wonderful 100's Unite Morphs, plus some additional ones (Unify Boomerang, Unify Naginata and Unify GEATHJERK/Monster.) *Prince Vorkken's old combat team, before they are slaughtered by the GEATHJERK, is similar to the Wonderful 100, in Immorta's flashback. **Although the 7 main Wonderful Ones have their Rhulloian counterparts, a few counterparts are shown for Wonder-Green, Wonder-White and Wonder-Black; however, they have different weapons. * Prince Vorkken's history bears a striking resemblance to that of the character Vegeta from the Dragon Ball Z series. Both of them had their planet destroyed and people killed, they also both were the prince of that race, then they both joined the ones who destroyed it. * Vorkken's last name, Ohgee, is phonetically the same as "Ōji" (王子), the Japanese word for "prince" (which Vorkken is). * Vorkken's unanswered mystery from his flashback is a girl who transfers for his class. We do not know if this mystery will be revealed in the sequel or not. (Or if there's even going to be a sequel.) **It could be speculated that the girl in Vorkken's class is his love interest, who is murdered by GEATHJERK along with his parents. Gallery Screenshots VORKIE!.png|Unmasked The wonderful 101 32.jpg|Vorkken, Leader of the Guyzoch Wonderful101-19.jpg|Vorkken's Unify Morph Prince Vorkken Profile.jpg Sprites Vorkken Reading.png|Vorken reading the informational planetary book (this is only used once) Category:Space Pirate Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101